


Procrastinating Is Better When You're High

by ariblake13



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, It's Pretty Much Just Weed Smoking, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariblake13/pseuds/ariblake13
Summary: Dipper has a philosophy paper due tomorrow. What's he doing instead? Smoking a joint. It's loosely based of some real life shenanigans.





	Procrastinating Is Better When You're High

College papers suck. They really suck.

Dipper had been staring at a blank word document for close to an hour at this point. He wasn’t procrastinating; really, he wasn’t. There were just so many other things that just needed to be done if he wanted to focus on getting this paper completed. He had already cleaned his desk, checked his email, reorganized his pens, actually folded some clothes for once, checked his email again, etc. The list just kept going. And yes, he did have every single one of those things written down on a physical list in front of him that he was currently contemplating very seriously when he really should have been focusing on this philosophy paper.

“I haven’t cleaned out my fridge in forever. I should probably add that to the list,” he muttered to himself.

At this rate, his paper would never get done before the deadline tomorrow. It wasn’t like the paper would be hard. He just hadn’t physically been to class in nearly two weeks. There had been rumors of suspicious noises and lights coming from an abandoned fort a few hours away, and there was no way he was passing up the chance to investigate something that interesting. It had only turned out to be some neighborhood teenagers, but it had been fun all the same. Mabel had even tagged along a few nights. He didn’t get as much supernatural excitement during the school year, so he took the chance to track down anything out of the ordinary any time the opportunity presented itself. However, sometimes it got in the way of his classes. Mabel had no issues getting home late and waking up early for her classes. She just made some of her “famous Mabel juice” and made it through the day just fine. Dipper, however, would stay up looking over his notes about whatever supernatural occurrence he was investigating, eventually crash, and sleep all day. Right through his classes. And now it was catching up to him.

Dipper groaned, tossing his notepad across the room on to his bed. If he kept it in front of him, his list of things he could be doing instead of this paper would only keep growing. And the longer he put it off, the more anxious about it he got. What if he didn’t get it finished on time? He hadn’t even chosen a topic from the list, much less actually read the passages from his book that went along with whatever topic he chose. Just looking at the list of topics made him sick from his nerves. He couldn’t work like this.

It was times like this that he was glad that he and Mabel were splitting rent on a little trailer on the edge of town. At some point last summer, after a whole lot of coaxing, Wendy had talked him into giving smoking weed a shot. While his crush on her had finally faded with the years, they had remained close friends, and Dipper still found himself going out of his way to try and impress her. He had expected to hate the entire experience. Turns out, it helped his anxiety a whole lot more than he had ever thought possible. Now, he always had some on hand in case his anxiety flared up too bad or if he just needed a break from the constant fast pace his brain kept.

He pushed his chair back from his desk and moved to retrieve his stash from the back of his nightstand drawer. After a few minutes to roll a joint, he lit the end and inhaled. He sat back down at his laptop to pull up his music, so he wouldn’t just be sitting in silence. Music always felt better when he was high.

Twenty minutes later, any and all concerns about his paper were out the window. Breathing out smoke, Dipper laid back on his bed where he had migrated to at some point. He really couldn’t remember when he moved, but it didn’t seem all that important at the moment. He also didn’t really remember at what point he decided to text Mabel and see if she wanted to come smoke with him. Maybe he hadn’t. But whether he had or not, she was suddenly throwing his door open and letting all of the smoke out into the rest of the trailer.

“Hey, close the door! The smoke is getting out!” Dipper complained, waving a hand at Mabel.

She rolled her eyes but closed the door behind her. She glanced over at Dipper’s laptop and then back at him laying across his bed.

“So, I see your very important paper is coming along great,” Mabel said, flopping down on the edge of his bed.

Dipper made a faint displeased noise at being jostled so suddenly but moved a bit to let her sit more comfortably. After taking another hit, he extended the joint he was currently holding in Mabel’s direction. She didn’t usually like to smoke on school nights because it made her feel sluggish. But he felt like it would be rude not to offer since he still wasn’t sure whether he had invited her in the first place or not.

“I thought I could smell weed from the living room, but I just knew my dear brother wouldn’t be putting off school work to get high,” she said pointedly, taking the joint from him after a moment of contemplation.

So, he hadn’t invited her. At least that was cleared up.

“Look, I’m gonna do it. Sometime. I just got all worried about it and couldn’t focus. There were just too many topics. I wasn’t even in class when we talked about Hume,” Dipper muttered defensively, shooting his sister a dirty look when she blew smoke into his face.

“You might have gone to class if you didn’t stay up all night investigating those kids,” Mabel teased, passing the joint back to her brother.

“I didn’t know they were gonna be kids! I thought we were finally gonna get some real ghosts around here for once. Its been ages since anything supernatural has happened around here. Mabel, I’m dying for some action,” Dipper sighed, closing his eyes as he brought the joint to his lips.

“Maybe you should find something else to do besides chase down spooky stuff, bro bro,” Mabel said. “We could form a band!”

Dipper couldn’t stifle his laughter at the suggestion. A band? Him and Mabel? As if. She had already tried to get him to sing karaoke with her at various bars. He was always much too shy. But it was funny to think about.

“A folk band. We could sing songs solely about city infrastructure,” Dipper grinned. “Or maybe like a punk band with songs about how much going to Walmart sucks.”

“Pop band with a hit single about the dangers of not wearing sunscreen,” Mabel said through her laughter. “We could be a real hit!”

“We could name it ‘Sun Block’ and the only merchandise we sell is umbrellas and sunshades.”

“Then we can branch off into the restaurant business and all of our food has tiny drink umbrellas stuck in it. But the only location is in the middle of nowhere in the Midwest.”

“But it like only sells food during the middle of the night, and you have to pay by singing all of our songs word for word.”

“That’s pushing it a little bit, bro bro,” Mabel scoffed. “We’re only gonna have like the one song. We can give them food if they know like half the words.”

Dipper rolled his eyes as he started rolling another joint. This was by far one of their tamer ideas. So far they were gonna start three YouTube channels, a book club, a clothing store for pidgeons, and now a band/restaurant. He was really going to have to start writing these down. Maybe make a list. But not when Mabel was around. She would fuss at him for making yet another list. Maybe later. After he did whatever it was he was supposed to currently be doing. Laundry? No, he did that already. Dishes? Nope, Mabel’s turn. His paper!

“Shit! My paper isn’t any closer to being done,” Dipper groaned, handed the freshly rolled joint to Mabel to light.

“Do it tomorrow. You’ll get it done last minute like you always do,” Mabel said as she rolled her eyes.

Dipper opened his mouth to argue but closed it as soon as he realized he couldn’t. He did always do everything last minute. Besides, anything he wrote right now would be one long rambling paragraph and while it might be interesting, he didn’t think his professor would be too pleased. Not this particular one. For tonight he could just smoke with Mabel.

“Have you considered how exactly birds just, stay in the air? What kind of witchcraft is that.”

It was going to be an interesting night.


End file.
